In many types of well applications, coiled tubing is employed for conveying downhole tools, chemicals, and/or other devices or fluids downhole. When coiled tubing is moved into and out of the borehole, the coiled tubing is subjected to bending and straightening cycles. The coiled tubing also may be subjected to high stresses due to a combination of tension, compression, pressure differentials, and/or torque. Harsh environmental factors such as chemical exposures also may have a detrimental impact on the coiled tubing. As a result, coiled tubing may be subjected to failures due to bending cycles, mechanical damage, corrosion, factory defects, and other factors affecting the integrity of the coiled tubing.